Letters to their grave
by MeLoDyToMyEaRs
Summary: Death. A story of a demigod's life in one word. Unsaid words, apologies actions, all put into a letter that is burnt on their shroud. The deepest, darkest depths that is kept secret, until the dead receive it
1. I want to hate you, but can't

**A.N. Just so you know, I want constructive criticism. If you came here for flaming, you may as well leave. I also don't want you questioning what I ship, as I ship whatever I want to ship. I'm not going to write the person who wrote the letters until the end where he/she signs off. Requests and ideas are welcome, but not all will be used. Other than those warnings, we're fine. There will be swearing, that's the reason why its rated T.**

* * *

Dear Silena,

I fucking hate you. You know that, right? I hate you and you know it. You are a traiter and a coward. Even though you died a traiter, you will always be the one that I trusted, a misplaced trust. I thought you were the only one who CARED. Cared when I cried myself to sleep every night, cared when I acted out to be noticed. It was you and me against the world! where did all that go? Was it all an act? Where did all the late nights giving each other makeovers, those bittersweet strawberries go? Now you're just going to abandon me while I try to shield myself against the world, with the responsibility of the head counsellor. How can I protect all of these innocent hearts from being tainted by the poison of the outside world when I can't even protect myself? It was your job, and YOU had to go and betray us, YOU were the one who did that, not me. So why is everyone treating you like a hero. why does everyone overlook your bad choices? why do they do that to you but not to me?

Why? Why did you become charmed by Luke? If your precious CHARLIE didn't die, would you have sacrificed yourself? WOULD YOU? Would you have done it if he was not waiting for you in Elysium? I hope your proud of yourself.

From your dear sister,

Drew.

 **A.N. How was that? It's short but I didn't have time and I wanted to get this story started. I won't update every day but every once in a while, yes.**

 **bye!**


	2. Thank you for dying

**I am giddy! 58 VIEWS IN LESS THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS! AND FEEDBACK OVER MY WORK AS WELL! IM SO HAPPY! WHOOP WHOOP! Ok, now that it's over, let's start the thing! YAYYYYYYYY! Please correct me if I'm wrong. R &R plz.**

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for a mythomagic card? Wasn't it easier to leave it there? I suppose I'll never get answers now because you're dead. Did you do it for Nico? Wasn't it better to return to him in one piece? We didn't even have a body, or so I was told. Percy isn't the most reliable when it comes to information. I honestly can't blame him, he has his head in the clouds three-quarters of the time.

Nico... hasn't been coping well, as far as I know. He's disappeared to gods know where, which worries me. Percy looked pretty shaken up when he came back from talking with him, but when I asked him, he shrugged it off and changed the topic. He's horrible at it.

How's Elysium treating you? I never did meet you, but I want to thank you, for doing it instead of Percy. Is it selfish, to thank you for dying? If it seems that way, I'm sorry, but Percy cannot die. No, not when he could save Olympus.

With many thanks,

Annabeth

* * *

 **And I'M DONE! Sorry for the late update, and sorry that it's short, but I find it hard to write Annabeth in a polite, civilized manner.**


	3. You are a heartbreaker

**A.N. It was my birthday yesterday, the same day as Jason Grace, so cut me some slack, please. This has major spoilers for TOA, so you have been warned**

* * *

Dear Jason,

You broke her. You know that, right? You broke a broken heart. Can you sink lower than that? From the minute you offered your hand to her, hoping that she'd shake it to the day Caligula killed you, she's loved you. She refuses to help Leste- Apollo and Meg doesn't like her. She thinks Reyna is being difficult, but she's just trying to protect herself. If you were her, you'd know how to help us. Right?

Gwen

 **A.N. I'm not making this longer. Now Gwen was displaying doubt, which is what exhausted me**

 **bye!**


End file.
